Same Tastes
by astridzeogearfried
Summary: Flippy has gotten back from the W.A.R. And has begun dating Flaky, at the beginning, it was perfect. They were the happiest couple in the world...until a certain alter ego began butting in and just might end up stealing her heart...and her limbs if given the opportunity.
1. Chapter 1 breast fondler

"I won't let you hurt her! You stay away when I'm with Flaky, you hear?!" Flippy yelled at his reflection.

Flippy and Flaky had been declared an official couple just two weeks after coming home from the war. It didn't take long for him to discover he had an alter ego. But it was only after he began dating Flaky that he found this out, seeing as one day he woke up to find himself drenched in Toothy's blood. His 'dark side' chooses when he wishes to show himself to his vessel, normally through mirror reflections so the two can communicate.

"Why would I hurt such a pretty face like that, now her arms and legs, I could make those one of my new trophies. She may be skinny but that doesn't stop her from having those luscious curves. Though her breasts could use an upgrade." Flippy's eyes shot wide with horror at the first sentence, then turned bright red at the end of it.

"Hehe, you're blushing, loverboy. I guess we were thinking the same thing as regards towards her chest. I'd like to find out soon just how they feel, maybe the softness will make up for size! Haha! Listen, you know that as long as we share a mind, we'll both have the same taste in women, not to mention the same thought process! I'm just saying aloud what you're thinking, you perv!" He chuckled. Flippy avoided eye contact with his dark self in fear of what expression he might be making as he goes on about Flaky's body.

"Sh-shu-shut up! Y-you're the perv! I'm a gentlemen!" Flippy protested.

"A gentlemen? Ha! Since when? You know manners aren't exactly top-priority training back at the base, what? Were you preparing to have a tea party with the tiger general? Be thankful I came along and saved you! Now how about you pay me back by letting ME go on the date with Flaky, eh?" Fliqpy suggested with a raised eyebrow and a sneer.

"No way mr. Breast fondler! I'm going as myself, not you, me!" Flippy declared and proceeded to leave the bathroom but halfway through the door frame, he heard his reflection respond loudly with;

"I AM YOU!" Before he quickly shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile...

Flaky was packaging up some cookies and sandwiches for her picnic date with Flippy. She was wearing a beige jacket with a pink scarf around her neck to match her pink skirt, a black tank top underneath the jacket with black leggings and red high heel boots. Flaky walked out of the house, excited for her date with her first boyfriend. They said they'd meet up at the park. Flippy said he'd bring the blanket and one special surprise. It was only a 5 minute walk from her house to the park but from Flippy's it was a 10 minute walk. Flaky usually wound up being late no matter how early she left, she just assumed Flippy was a very fast walker. Flaky ran to the big tree at the top of the hill where they said to meet up.

"Sorry I'm late-...uh...Flippy?" Flaky panted then stopped and looked around in confusion as the boy was nowhere in sight. She wondered if this was the right spot, but it was the only hill in the park, the rest of it was flatland. Flaky just sighed and sat down carefully. From a certain angle it almost looked like her sillhouette next to the tree was like a beautiful painting as she waited silently, secretly staring at her basket with a grumbling stomach instead. All of a sudden, there were two hands cupping her eyes, Flaky blushed.

"Guess who...". The voice she heard seemed a little different from Flippy's, it was slightly deeper. An eyebrow was raised as she wasn't too sure if this was her boyfriend or not.

"Fli-...Flippy?" Flaky wondered cautiously. Her eyes were then uncupped to reveal Flippy walking over to her side and sitting down next to her. He seemed different...


	2. Chapter 2 Meet your new lover

The soldier sitting beside her was definitely Flippy, but something didn't seem right. All Flaky could do was stare as the boy stood up and, as promised, brought and was now setting up the blanket.

 _I wonder what kind of surprise he was talking about._ Flaky wondered, she noticed that he had yellow pupils instead of brown. This got her equally suspicious but she just decided to brush it off, perhaps he got new callogne (or you could call it body spray, I'm not sure if I spelled that right...) and it possibly made him more confident.

Flaky sniffed the air near Flippy and he smelled the same way he always does; Lavender, her favorite scent.

"Um...Flippy?" Flaky stuttered once Flippy had finished setting everything up and sat back down next to her. Oddly enough, he smirked.

"Yes, my love?" He answered in a romantic tone as he took her small petite soft hands inside his rough larger ones. The two gazed into each other's eyes almost in a hypnotic trance until Flaky broke the silence by pushing the basket in between them, quickly digging out a sandwhich and taking a bite. She avoided eye contact the same way his other self looked away in embarrassment.

"What's wrong? Is my deepened voice just too hot for you, Flaky?" He asked with a sneer, Flaky just kept looking down and stuffing her face. When she finished the sandwhich and finally swallowed, she turned back to face Flippy.

"U-uh...y-y-you...you seem...different, when did your voice change and...how? You seem a bit more...-" Flaky lost her train of thought.

"-Masculine?" He finished for her, Flaky blushed again from embarrassment.

"I-I...I...I wouldn't say THAT...I-I mean...I uh, you look...er um...more...what's the word?" She started staring at his chest when she finally realized that he wasn't wearing his usual black turtleneck underneath his camo jacket so some of his chest hair that she didn't know existed was visible. This made her even redder. Then, confusingly, he gave his hand out for her to shake. Flaky raised an eyebrow but shook anyway.

"Nice to meet you, darling, I'm Fliqpy. Your new boyfriend." Fliqpy said casually, Flaky didn't hear a word, she was too busy staring at his body. Fliqpy grinned slyly, now knowing where Flaky was staring, he took her hand and kissed, dragging her attention back to his face.

"My eyes are up here, sunshine. But, if you wish to continue staring, that'll cost you." He leaned into Flaky and slowly lifted her chin.

"Hey guys! You're on a date here too? Giggles and I were gonna sit somewhere nearby, you wanna make this a double date? It'll be fuuuun!" Cuddles chimed in and sang right before their lips were about to meet. Fliqpy turned slowly to face the two. Flaky couldn't see his expression but after Cuddles smiled innocently with Giggles at her, their expressions changed to terror upon turning towards Fliqpy. He quickly turned back to face Flaky.

"Um...Flaky? Be a dear and stay right here until I get back I would like to go talk to these two alone." Flaky was snapped back to reality once Cuddles came in so she just nodded, not really thinking much as she watched the three walk down the hill until out of sight.

About 10 minutes later, Fliqpy finally returned and much to her horror, he was covered in blood and holding something small. It was a baby bird.

"Someone heartlessly yanked off its wings. I tried to save it by sewing it back up but I'm afraid it's no use, oh no! Its pulse just went flat! I can't believe I allowed such an adorable creature to die! I just feel awful,...hey you still got some of those cookies?" Fliqpy asked as he let the limp bird slowly roll out of his hand and fall to the ground. Flaky pushed the basket full of cookies in his direction silently.

"Where're Giggles and Cuddles?" She asked with a worried expression. Fliqpy paused however then answered with caution.

"Oh I just told them that today we want to be alone, they understood and left..." _-In pieces..._ Fliqpy told her and thought. Flaky decided she didn't really want to know everything so she stopped asking questions but she WAS getting increasingly uncomfortable.

The rest of the picnic went in silence.

"Who...are you?" Flaky finally asked once Fliqpy had finished eating his dessert and Flaky packed everything up.

"Who am I? Why, Flaky my dear, I'm Flippy fully realized!" He told her with the same cocky grin as before, now Flaky understood. She was fearful and started to slowly back away with a look of shock on her face.

"You...you hurt them, didn't you?!" Flaky accused, Fliqpy tried to remain innocent though despite knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I-I-I...I don't understand! I just had a little talk with them then decided to help a poor wounded bird...nothing more, nothing less!" He attempted but Flaky wouldn't fall for it until the conversation took a hard left after a moment of silence between the two.

"You know, Flaky...you look absolutely gorgeous in that outfit, with the jacket open, it really shows off that petite figure and those nice melons you got there!" Fliqpy 'complimented'. Flaky's eyes widened, she blushed heavily and quickly zipped up her jacket. When she began to glare, there was a pause again then his expression changed to deadly serious.

"I can kill you in 30 different ways, my love. Do you really want to challenge me in strength or will? 'Cause I can assure you that I will beat you in both." He then rolled up his sleeve to reveal his large biceps. Flaky knew he was right even before he showed off his muscles.

"How would you like to come over here and we can lie down and watch the sunset together?" Fliqpy asked in a much sweeter voice. There was another pause as Flaky was just trying to figure him out. She eventually reluctantly came back up towards him.

"Ah, that's a good girl." He embraced her warmly that took her over with a strange calm that even made her blush and smile again even though she was now covered in blood just like him. The two sat down in front of the tree, leaning back comfortably. Flaky sat in between his legs and willingly cuddled up to his warm chest as he held her closer and gently stroked her hair causing some flakes to fall out. Once the sun finally went all the way down, Flaky had long since fallen asleep. Fliqpy gladly carried her back to her house and even tucked her in. But before leaving...

"I just realized...I never got that kiss...heh, well, good night sleeping beauty." Fliqpy whispered to himself before leaning down and giving her a light kiss on the lips. He left with a smirk glued to his face. Upon arriving home and heading into the bathroom did he see his other self in the reflection.

"Uh, would you mind scooting to the right, I'm afraid I can't see the handsome man that Flaky was blushing at." Fliqpy nonchalantly and tauntingly stated. Flippy was not amused, his face was red and steaming.

"You almost look like you're blushing too, what? Do YOU want a piece o' this as well?" He chuckled. Flippy's expression changed very quickly to horror when he looked downwards and noticed the blood, Fliqpy knew what he was thinking.

"Relax, I didn't rip off her limbs, no I'll save that for the next time she tries to run away. This blood is from your lame buddies Cuddles and Giggles. I was about to kiss her until those two dunderheads waltzed in unannounced and interrupted me. Flaky's lips are even softer and smoother than I thought." Both Flippy AND Fliqpy began to blush except, Flippy had an anxious look on his face while his dark side just smirked.

"You stay away from her!" Flippy yelled.

"Say...just how far have YOU gotten with Flaky?" Fliqpy grinned evilly and chuckled when he saw how bright red Flippy was.

"That's none of your business!" He grumbled.

"You should've seen the look on her face when she started eyeing me down, she couldn't stop blushing, apparently she's got a thing for chest hair, you should work on growing yours if you really wanna make her happy." Flippy didn't know how to respond as Fliqpy began undressing to take a shower, he covered his eyes.

"It's YOUR body, idiot! Though I do understand, the changes made to it when I'm in control might just be too sexy for a little boy like you to handle." Fliqpy laughed as he turned on the water and got in.

"I-I...I'm a man!" Flippy protested.

"I'm glad you know your own gender,...kiddo." Fliqpy taunted as the steam began to mess with Flippy's eyesight from the mirror.

"So...it seems Flippy's got more issues than we thought." A boy with a fedora said.

"Hehe, yeah. I heard he's going out with Flaky, poor girl." The other boy said. The two whispered from just outside and below the bathroom window. They were walking low along the side of the house to get to the back but stopped by the bathroom when they heard Flippy talking to himself.

"Hey Lifty...". Fedora boy said.

"What Shifty?" Lifty asked.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" There was a short pause after Shifty finished talking.

"Flaky's house instead?" Lifty guessed and Shifty nodded. The two boys then smirked, chuckled and dashed off.


	3. Chapter 3 goodbye Splendid!

The next day Flaky woke up to find that she was covered in blood, much to her horror.

"It WASN'T a dream?!" She panicked. Flaky started stripping her bed to get everything in the wash as she cried, knowing whom the blood belonged to and everything that happened yesterday. Once everything was in the wash and she finished showering for 2 hours straight until the smell of blood finally left her nose, she dried off and just got into some clean comfy PJ's. Deciding to just stay inside all day and watch some movies on her couch. Then the doorbell rang, Flaky froze in terror and paranoia but still managed to slowly make her way to the door and see who it was through the peephole. It was Splendid, Flaky sighed in relief and gladly opened the door.

"Hey Flaky! It's been awhile, huh?" He asked with a cute grin, Flaky smiled back and invited him in. Just as Flippy happened to be turning around the corner on the sidewalk with apology flowers to see Flaky let Splendid in.

"Hmm? I heard from Petunia that those two used to date while I was gone. She couldn't possibly be...-". Flippy didn't want to finish his thought but he did start twitching as one eye quickly turned yellow.

"I bet the little red-head is! She wants some comfort after waking up to find herself covered in blood and filled with confusion. Flaky probably invited him over, why else would he look so cocky?! Aren't you gonna do something? You're the one who said I'm not allowed to meddle anymore!" Fliqpy muttered and Flippy snatched back control.

"I-I'm sure his visit is just harmless and random..." He said, trying to calm himself down and rationalize the situation until he noticed his hand was moving on its own and had already pulled the knife out of his pocket. It was recently cleaned and sharpened the night before after having used it on Cuddles and Giggles. Flippy could see his reflection in it before falling into a trance with it.

 _Let me handle this and I promise Flaky will leap with joy into your arms. C'mon...just say yesss..._ Fliqpy proposed, his expression was actually very serious and his voice sounded sincere until it returned to raspy at the word "yes". Flippy looked around him as though he needed the coast to be clear then turned to his flowers he held in his other hand. He began imagining what Fliqpy had told him;

Flaky runs towards him through a field of flowers, looking as adorable as usual, leaping into his arms with a truly happy smile on her face as the two fall to the ground with Flaky on top cuddling up to him. She gives him a small peck on the nose as the two blush.

"I love you, Flippy..." She says softly.

 _AYE! Snap out of it, loverboy, we need to take action!_ Fliqpy interrupted his dream and dragged him back to reality.

"I'll only go with this if you promise you'll give me back control once Flaky's back on my side!" Flippy told his knife reflection.

 _Deal._ Fliqpy answered, his fingers crossed behind his back. A few seconds pass before Flippy now finds himself looking through his own knife and sees his facial expression completely transform. He develops a smirk full of sharp teeth, tiny yellow pupils, wilder hair and a bigger build.

"Ah, it's nice being in control again!" Fliqpy yawned with an evil and happy grin as he began fixing his hair and changing his body language to match Flippy's. Upon putting the knife in his pocket and holding up the flowers with a fake cute smile, he begins strolling towards Flaky's house.

Meanwhile...

"It's nice to see you, Splendid. I made snacks." Flaky said with a kind smile as she got some sweets out of the pantry. However, Splendid didn't say a word upon entering Flaky's home. He just looked around and nodded or shook his head to Flaky's questions.

"Uh...Flaky? Have you noticed anything strange about your house upon getting up this morning?" Splendid asked, eyeing down all the usual areas of her house that had important items. Even after they broke up, Flaky still kept the necklace of sapphire that he'd given her on their anniversary. She charished it even now and Splendid knew this. But the place that she always kept it was now missing.

 _The twin thieves I bet...they must've come here while she was asleep..._ Splendid began darting his eyes back and forth trying to spot them, he knows they would never rob a house of just one item then leave, whether the owner was awake or not. They had to still be inside, but he couldn't just tell Flaky this. She'd freak out and get scared. He uses his X-Ray vision to see through the walls in hopes of finding the two.

"No, I haven't really noticed anything different, why do you ask?" Flaky questioned with worry and paranoia in her tone. In hopes of not scaring her, he chooses to lie.

"Oh, uh, nothing. 'Cause I just simply was making an observation towards one of your movies being out of one of the shelves you set it up in." Before Flaky could turn around to look, Splendid used his lazer eyes to zap one of her movies off a shelf and onto the floor.

"Huh, you're right, but I don't remember taking it off the shelf, maybe I was just sleep walking again." She smiled and giggled a bit, Splendid chuckled as well and quickly hid the CD so Flaky wouldn't find it again and see the burnt hole through it. Just then, Splendid turned his head towards the window and saw, what appeared to be, some head of green hair duck out of sight.

 _I thought they'd be sneakier than that, I suppose I overestimated those burgulars._ He thought with confidence until he then heard the doorbell ring. Flaky flinched and her shoulders began shaking.

"Don't worry, I'll answer it." The hero told her, Flaky decided to tag along and hide behind him as they walked towards the door. Splendid looked through the peephole and was shocked at what he saw.

"It's Flippy, wonder what he wants. He's holding flowers." He thought aloud.

"We've been going out for a little while...but...-". Flaky couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Splendid opened the door to see Flippy standing in the doorway, obviously just as shocked to see Splendid there, before he looked down and saw a trail of flakes followed behind him and bright red, long hair strands.

"Flaky, c'mon, it's me, Flippy! You don't have to be afraid. You know that neither of us would ever hurt you." _Intentionally, that is..._ Fliqpy thought and struggled to hide a sneer before looking straight forward to glare at Splendid, whom glared right back with suspiciously raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" The blue haired boy asked.

"The war was rather truamatizing. You don't wanna hear what happened but I got sent back here after I finally got my hands re-attached. You may not believe me but they're stronger than ever now. I'm afraid I don't remember much of what happened yesterday, Flaky, but I promise you that handso-...I-I mean ugly beast is gone now. I'm all Flippy all the time!" Fliqpy managed to fake his voice and Flaky began to peek her head out from behind Splendid. When she came out from behind him and saw the soldier she knew and loved, she started tearing up and hugged him tightly. Much to Splendid's jealousy as Fliqpy smirked at since Flaky couldn't see neither boys' facial expressions. He then noticed Fliqpy's hand started to slowly make it's way downward towards Flaky's butt, to which Splendid grabbed his hand. But Fliqpy was smarter than that, he brought SPLENDID'S hand down to Flaky's butt and squeezed. Flaky's eyes shot wide.

"Splendid! What are you doing? You pervert! You need to keep your hands to yourself, I know you're jealous but you don't have to start fondling." Fliqpy yelled in Flippy's voice. Splendid was just as shocked as Flaky as he turned bright red and got his hand freed. Flaky let go of the hug and turned around to see Splendid blushing, knowing Flippy would never lie, she took his side over the hero's.

"F-Flaky! I-I-It's not what you think! I-I've been framed!" He begged.

"It's too late for apologies, now get out of my sight, your filthy hands belong on Petunia and her flat a-...butt!" Fliqpy managed to catch himself from cursing, seeing as his goodie-goodie self had much less of a potty mouth. He hid his smirk when he saw Flaky was now glaring at Splendid. She was back on his side and even hated Splendid as much as Fliqpy did. Splendid knew there was no way to gain back Flaky's trust right now so he flew off, never disconnecting eye contact with the soldier as they both glared at each other.

"I can't believe Splendid would do that! Ugh, makes me sick, wanna come in, Flippy? I got some movies and desserts..." Flaky told him.

"Well it would be just too awful to pass up the opportunity to be with the most beautiful girl in the world!" Flaky blushed, took his hand and brought him in. Once inside, he handed her the flowers. She sniffed them, smiled and blushed. Fliqpy smirked when she wasn't looking and also ruffled her hair a bit, making more flakes fall out. Upon heading over to the couch, the mirror above it caught his eye. He immediately saw his other self once he came into view of it.

 _Flaky looks fine and happy, so it's time you give me back control..._ Flippy demanded. Fliqpy just gave a wide sharp-toothy evil grin.

 _How 'bout you come out here and make me, 'cause_ _I_ _didn't promise anything!_ Fliqpy lifted one hand up to reveal two crossed fingers, Flippy's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead in shame.

 _Don't hit your head too hard, you'll lose what little IQ you already have. Now then...-._ Fliqpy started before he heard a shuffling noise coming from the back and a black and green striped scarf fall to the ground before quickly being yanked away. He turned back to face his good half before waving goodbye.

 _-I got a racoon to catch..._ His yellow pupils shot straight through Flippy, piercing his very soul as he restrained an evil chuckle.

 _Get ready, 'cause our hands are about to get very messy my friend!_ This time he couldn't resist a laugh, which Flaky heard and quickly spun around from where she had been putting the flowers in her vase.

"Oh, sorry, something funny just popped into my mind!"

Flaky found it a little odd but at the same time, laughter is contagious so she giggled as he chuckled.

"But why are we really laughing?" Flaky asked as she began turning red.

"That's my little secret." He did the 'zipped-mouth' gesture and pretended to throw away a key, making Flaky giggle some more. She then gave him a peck on the cheek, Fliqpy made sure this was in full view of the mirror so his good half could watch, turn red and be jealous as he just smirked mockingly at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth revealed!

Fliqpy sat Flaky down on the couch in front of her TV.

"let's watch something YOU wanna watch for a change, I'm just gonna go head to the bathroom." He winked at her and Flaky smiled cutely as the soldier casually strolled out of the room. Flaky picked out a movie and popped it in for the TV, the minute it came on, it was blaringly loud. So she didn't hear the sound of glass breaking or duct tape being pulled. Once she finally found the remote after nearly 10 minutes of searching, she got the volume turned down, Flaky just heard the bathroom fosset running for a few minutes, followed by the door opening. Fliqpy walked out, pretending to pant as though he'd just been in some fight. Flaky turned to look at him and saw two boys in green over his shoulders like sacks of flour.

"Don't worry, Flaky. I caught these two perverted burgalars trying to steal some of your underwear, luckily I caught them in time and knocked them out." Fliqpy told her calmly.

"Wait, what's that big stain on your shirt?" Flaky wondered with a worried expression.

"Oh, this? One of them tried to drown me in the bathtub so I got a lot of water on my shirt. I'm just gonna take these two outside and have a word with them, I think they're waking up." Fliqpy lied as he thought about how much fun he had smashing their heads together. Flaky nervously nodded. The minute he left, she ran to the door and looked out the peephole.

"Why would there be THREE perverts at my house all on the same day? Whom Flippy saved me from all of them..." She thought aloud and decided to head back to her bedroom. Broken glass sprawled out all over the floor, blood splattered all around, a torn up and bloody scarf. Her underwear drawer open and some of it's contents hanging from the edges. She then heard her front door open. Flaky froze, now coming to the full realization of what happened. She slowly made her way into the hallway and saw Fliqpy standing at the end of it, shirtless.

"Uh...ehehe, I didn't think you'd want me to sit on your couch with a damp jacket or cuddle up to a wet shirt." He chuckled, still imitating Flippy until Flaky came into the light and he saw her eyes full of tears. It was only then that Fliqpy remembered how different his bare body was from his counter-part and Flaky could tell. Fliqpy's face changed from lighthearted and bubbly, to deadly serious as a shadow was cast across his face, covering his eyes when he tilted his head down.

"So...you figured it out?" He asked, now using his own normal deep voice. A sweat drop streamed down Flaky's face. She tried to muster up enough courage to speak.

"How long have YOU been in control?" She asked, glaring, but on the inside she was terrified.

"Since yesterday..." He told her calmly. He began to walk towards her slowly.

"Y-y-you stay away from me! St-stay back!" Flaky ended up backing herself into a corner.

"What's so bad about me, anyway? Have I ever once done anything to you? You seem perfectly unharmed to me." He slams his hands next to the sides of her head, stilling her there.

"H-h-ho-how...how do I kn-know you won't hurt me?!" She trembled.

"Well, for one thing, the two of us both love you. No matter who's in control, that doesn't change...-" Fliqpy's eyes start wondering towards her chest. "-...Much." Flaky's eyes begin wondering as well towards Fliqpy's abs and chest hair, she's blushing more than him though. This makes him smirk, but she tries to hide it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing she's interested.

"What exactly does he have that I don't?!" His facial expression of lust quickly snapped to anger and impatience, frightening Flaky and bringing her back to reality.

"I...I...I-I uh...I don't...he has...y-you are...I'm ah um..." She stutters until Fliqpy lifts her chin and kisses her passionately. Flaky's very confused and begins blushing again until she remembers whom she's kissing and she pushes him off her.

"Y-you need to go..." Flaky told him, still bright red and her voice was shaky and hesitant.

"Really? 'Cause it sure doesn't look like you want me to..., darling." He said in a cocky tone and grinned, showing his teeth.

"D-d-do-don't call me that!" She nervously demanded.

"Hehe, well, if that's really how you feel then-" Fliqpy started before lightning struck loudly outside and rain pouring was heard soon after. He just shrugged and started walking towards the door. When he opened it, Flaky felt an enormous amount of guilt wash over her upon seeing how heavy it was storming. She ran to slam the door before Fliqpy could step outside.

"I don't want FLIPPY to get sick! I couldn't care less if it was you, ok?" Flaky shut her eyes and ducked her head away so she wouldn't have to face his predictable sneer and evil eyes piercing through her soul.

"Heh! Alright, where should I sleep? On the couch or...-".

"-No! The couch is fine!" Flaky knew exactly what he was thinking, started turning red and just ran to her room. Fliqpy shrugged it off with a smirk.

 _She's so cute when she's embarrassed._ He chuckled to himself as he got comfy on the couch and turned out the lights and tried going to sleep. Just a little while into his deep dreaming, he began having nightmares of Flaky and something happening to her. Most of which involve her death.

Long story short, Flaky woke up to find Fliqpy cuddling up next to her. She found it cute...until she looked down and saw where his hands were... On her breasts and he was drooling as though fantasizing about something...odd. She turned bright red and shoved him off the bed but he remained asleep and snoring.


	5. Chapter 5 Fliqpy the chef

"How can someone be that heavy of a sleeper?!" Flaky mumbled to herself. Then Flaky saw something hanging out of one of his pockets...a bra strap. Her eyes bulged in shock as she quickly snatched it away from him.

"I don't believe this!" She yelled just as Fliqpy started to wake up, making Flaky jump in paranoia. He just simply stood up, stretched, yawned and walked out of the room, but as he did...he was quick enough to snatch another pair from the open underwear drawer on his way out. Flaky was disgusted at him and twitched a bit in horror. It wasn't long after he left the room that Flaky just fell back asleep, even after a bunch of noise was coming from the kitchen.

meanwhile...

"Bastard! Gimme back my body!" Flippy's voice was heard from Fliqpy's mouth. One eye was yellow and the other was brown.

"Never! Flaky wants me, you're just too dumb to catch on to that!" Fliqpy yelled back.

"Why would she want to date a murderer?!" Flippy questioned.

"Oh please, like YOU haven't killed anyone on the field of battle, and they weren't even your targets! I think YOU'RE the more dangerous one, what if someone else tried to attack flaky? Your horrible aim may cost ANOTHER life!" Fliqpy reminded him and Flippy went silent, making the former smirk.

"Hey, I'm sure those two are perfectly happy, they're in a better place now...away from you and your awful knife throwing skills." In his reflection, he could see Flippy starting to steam from anger. Fliqpy just casually put the knife back in his pocket and went back to ravaging Flaky's fridge.

About ten minutes later...

Flaky is awoken by a knock on her door, without thinking she just kinda mumbles 'come in'. She's immediately greeted by Fliqpy and a small plate of fried eggs and orange juice. Flaky gave him a skeptical and paranoid look.

"It's not poisoned if that's what your thinking." Fliqpy told her casually. After she finished eating, knowing that she couldn't just say she wasn't hungry after the events of last night, Fliqpy sat on the bed next to her. Flaky raised an eyebrow.

"Let's do something today, we can go anywhere you want. This bed,...my bed..., or somewhere lame like...outside. Whaddaya think about staying here?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively and smirked again showing his sharp teeth. Flaky's eyes widened and she started turning red before stuffing a pillow in his face.

"Fo I'm gueshink my bef?"(So I'm guessing my bed?) He muffled through the pillow.

"I'm going to take a shower, and you better not peek." Flaky threatened before Fliqpy grabbed the pillow and lowered it back to the bed.

"Can't we take one together?" He lifted her chin up towards his with a sneer.

5 seconds later...

The door to Flaky's house is slammed shut in front of Fliqpy whom is now standing on the front porch...rubbing the hand-shaped bruise on his cheek.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL FLIPPY'S BACK IN CONTROL!" Flaky yelled through the door and Fliqpy heard it lock soon after. He just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"And when you come crawling back to beg that I take control, the price will be your limbs! By the way, drink some milk, I hear that helps tits grow!" He yelled back nonchalantly. Flaky looked through the peephole to make sure he was gone but instead, got greeted by his psychotic eyes staring back and him licking his own knife slowly and threateningly. Fliqpy then heard her running footsteps getting quieter and quieter. He just chuckled to himself sinisterly and started heading back home, passing Lifty and Shifty's mangled corpses on the way out, he decided to set them up on her porch facing the door so they could greet her on the way out.

"Quite the fiesty one. I suppose it'll make it all the more worth it when I finally get her in bed, hehe." He mumbled to himself. However, the more he thought about it, the more aggravated he became, twirling his knife in between his fingers like a baton.

"But if she starts getting too fiesty..., she'll start trying to fight back or even hate me. I guess this means next time I see her, I'm givin' her a leash whether she likes it or not." He muttered just as Mole, unsuspectingly walks by. The minute he passes Fliqpy...

Flippy wakes up in his bed, clutching his teddy bear before quickly realizing it was drenched in blood. and its head had been replaced by Mole's.


	6. Chapter 6 Beware the skunk

"WHY?! Why did you kill a fucking handicap?!" Flippy shouted at nothing.

 _Because your reaction is hilarious. Plus, I was aggrivated and he was there._ Fliqpy reasoned.

 _Now then, how about you come and face me in the flesh...hmm?_ He asked tauntingly, Flippy raised a confused and worried eyebrow before he lost control of his hands and started to panick. First, Fliqpy made him crush Mole's head between his palms, which he could easily do thanks to his excersize he got in the war as blood and brain matter exploded and splattered him. Second, he was forced to pull out the first aid kit from under his bed and pulled out the syringe. Flippy immediately started struggling, falling out of the bed and restraining his own arm.

"We don't know where we'll be when we wake up! The police could be onto us by now!" He yelled.

Meanwhile from just outside his bedroom window...

"That bastard is gonna pay for killing my best friend!" A girl with long dark blue hair angrily mumbled to herself. She had light blue highlights, a white short sleeve shirt, beige booty shorts and was holding a big bat, ready to swing. But before she could, he stuck a needle filled with a mysterious green liquid that made him start wobbling before tumbling down and hitting the floor like a ton of bricks. She didn't care much but still raised an eyebrow in suspicion but just opened the window anyway. The girl climbed in and made her steps as silent as possible while making her way towards the soldier. She poked him with her bat to see if he was really knocked out. When he opened an eye and tried to get up, she panicked and hit him in the head as hard as she could with her bat, REALLY knocking him out.

"I hope that didn't give him any brain damage." She whispered and began dragging her victim out the window.

"Hey, Petunia! Did 'ya get him?" A boy asked, he wore a construction workers hat, baggy jeans and clunky boots and a white wifebeater. Petunia was already in the middle of tying the last knot on his arms and legs and stuffed him in a burlap bag before tossing him into the back of the boy's truck.

"Yes, Handy, I got it all taken care of. You want me to drive the rest of the way?" She asked nonchalantly, Handy just shrugged.

"I suppose." He got in the passenger seat and the two rode off with Flippy in the back.

In Flippy's mind however...

Flippy was walking around a big hallway. Upon opening a door in front of him, he was led to a corridor of mirrors like a fun-house. In Each reflection, he saw a distorted version of himself, each looking more terrifying than the last until he reached the end of the hall that opened up to one big octangular room. There was a shadowy figure standing in the center and only one light source dangled above. The figure chuckled.

"I know that laugh..." Flippy muttered as he felt himself get closer and closer to him. He didn't want to walk any further than past the entry way but his legs wouldn't obey his commands as he continued walking closer and closer until he was just a few inches away from the tall figure looking down, his face in shadows.

"Good to see you again, kiddo!" He ruffled his hair tauntingly. Flippy looked up, feeling inferior due to their height difference. Fliqpy was nearly 10 inches taller than him.

"What do you want?" Flippy asked begrudgingly.

"Aw c'mon, what're you so pouty for? I'm only doing what you don't have the guts to do." Fliqpy teased then he snapped his fingers; a lighter and cigarette appeared in his hands. He lit up and smoked with a confident smirk.

"You mean murdering innocent people?" Flippy asked with an anxious and accusing glare as his counterpart wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, let me remind you just who it was that saved your ass in the war!" He blew smoke in Flippy's face which made him cough as the mirrors showed them both a flashback of the war and Fliqpy's birth.

"That's right, while you hid here to escape that big bad reality, I was pulling the heavy weight, and that's not the only thing I'm fearless in doing-" Fliqpy began. The mirrors began to show Fliqpy's memory of staring through Flaky's bedroom keyhole with a perfect view of her undressing. Flippy's eyes bulged and he had trouble trying to pry his gaze away from the erotic view of Flaky's bare body as he began turning red and got a nosebleed. He did his best to hide this by covering his nose and eyes which Fliqpy quickly pried away and forced him to watch.

"You know that's what you want. As a soldier, it's your animalistic instinct to want some action, metaphorically AND literally! Don't act like I can't see you blushing." He mocked Flippy, whom immediately started swinging for the back of his neck to shut him up, but Fliqpy was too fast for him. He grabbed the wrist of the arm Flippy lunged with and pulled it behind his back, paralyzing him by grabbing the other hand as well.

"I'm just doing what you don't have the balls to do! And I can promise you, the next time we see Flaky, her flower is mine! HAHA!" Fliqpy laughed. Flippy turned to look at him in horror when the mirrors returned to normal, he only saw one reflection, Fliqpy's.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH FLAKY AGAIN!"

"You'll have to talk to her in person eventually if you plan on breaking up with her..." Fliqpy sneered.

"No, I mean it, so from now on, WE'RE never gonna see Flaky ever again."

"Heh, sure, you say that now. But eventually you'll start craving it just as much as me! You won't be able to help yourself and when that happens, I'll be there to 'keep you healthy'. A growing boy needs his 'love' as the saying goes...I think." Flippy looked horrified at this idea. He began pacing back and forth. Fliqpy rolled his eyes then snapped a gun into his hand, he fired at the sky, the sound made Flippy collapse and curl up into a shaking ball. He walked over to the shaking boy and rubbed his back, crouching down and whispered into his ear.

"At least I didn't kill our best mates, no matter how 'sneaky' that guy was, he couldn't escape YOUR killer throw. Ironically, you're also the cause of our bombing friend's 'explosive' demise. I'm not the dangerous one... _you_ are." Flippy started twitching in terror.

"Y-you...you're...r-right..."

"Aren't I always?" Fliqpy whispered. "Now...just go to sleep and everything will be fine." A tear streamed down Flippy's shuddering face as he did as told.


End file.
